marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Remy LeBeau (Earth-371)
After meeting this reality's Storm, she was thrilled to see Gambit, as her love, the Gambit of her reality, had died before she was able to say goodbye. She followed him to Asteroid M to prevent his having to see her possibly die with the destruction of Earth. Instead, she was about to be killed by Hyperion so that Weapon X would move on to the next reality, but she insisted that Gambit kill her instead, so Hyperion would not touch her. He was reluctant at first because Storm of his reality has his wife for many years, but when she insisted that him killing her was meant to be, he obliged, much to Hyperion's delight. In the missions that followed, Hyperion and Weapon X continued making their way from one reality to the next and in each reality rather than trying to help fix those worlds Hyperion and his subordinates Spider and Ms. Marvel, attempted to conquer each one, thus resulting in the deaths of the heroes of that world. As for Gambit, he simply tried to complete the missions so that he could get closer and closer to going home. Later Gambit began tricking Hyperion into completing the missions for them in order to speed up the process but Hyperion saw what Gambit was trying to do and when Weapon X arrived on Earth-4400, he immediately turned on Gambit and blasted his arm off in an attempt to take The Tallus for himself, forcing Gambit to retreat into the Morlock tunnels. Finally, the Exiles appeared and determined the true nature of the mission, they were to kill six members of Weapon X and the Exiles. Although they initially refused to go through with it, Hyperion and Ms. Marvel (who had already taken care of most of the killing) forced them to fight. In the end, Hyperion was seemingly killed by Gambit after Blink had injured him sufficiently to make him vulnerable. Gambit was disintegrated in the blast. It was revealed later that Hyperion resurrected himself and took control of the Panoptichron. It was also revealed that every Weapon X and Exiles team member who died or was sent home were frozen into a crystal wall in that palace. When the Exiles found the place, there were many fallen heroes, Gambit among them. Gambit's body was returned to his home reality for burial. | Powers = Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. A mental block prevents him from charging living tissue. Enhanced Agility: Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him near-superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. *''Static Interference: ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. '''Hypnotic Charm': ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. | Abilities = Bilingual in English and Cajun French, skilled in throwing small objects, including knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards, with extraordinary accuracy. Gambit is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing streetfighting techniques and acrobatics. | Strength = Gambit is a mutant who possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He uses a telescoping bo-staff and sword. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Black Eyeballs Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:One Arm Category:Munroe Family Category:Suicide Category:LeBeau Family Category:Acrobats Category:Interdimensional Travelers